


Back to the docks

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: The Wire
Genre: BAMF Women, Double Drabble, Extended Scene, Gen, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Just a little bit more from Beadie's perspective at the end of 2x12 "Port in a Storm".Beadie is a BAMF Woman that just doesn't know it yet.





	Back to the docks

It had been a couple of beers since Beadie sat down on the barstool next to Lester. He had just ordered them another round. Their unit was scattered around the bar, broken apart, just like their case against “The Greek”. Daniels had disappeared somewhere with Fitz. Bunk and Kima we’re down at one end of the bar talking, but she couldn’t hear about what. McNulty was down at the other end of the bar trying to perk up Rhonda. She didn’t know for sure but she got the sense there was history between the two of them. 

She envied the attorney. Rhonda made it look so easy to work alongside all these men, real police, to earn their respect _and_ their adoration. Beadie hoped she had earned their respect, especially after getting Frank to come in. But she couldn’t help feel like someone’s baby sister they were just putting up with. 

What killed her is that she was headed back to her post on the docks soon, maybe tomorrow even. Before this case, she felt like her work with the port authority was valuable. Now? It didn’t feel all that important. A lot of things were different before this case.


End file.
